


In the Cell

by Oofers



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, They're drunk bastards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oofers/pseuds/Oofers
Summary: Clover and Harriet got dragged into a cell, along with Qrow's fucking dumbass.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Kudos: 25





	In the Cell

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what's with me making Harriet hyper, like a more chaotic version of Ruby.

“That is for your other drunken friend to tell the truth. For now you have to stay there.” The policemen had said, dragging Clover and Harriet in the cell. Clover tried to get the police’s attention by grabbing the bars and speaking out loud,  
“I swear Harriet is the only drunk one. I can touch my nose to prove that I’m not drunk!” Clover motioned his hand to place his face although he had poked his eye instead of his nose. He yelled out ‘fuck’ and dropped his head into the bars and sat down being sober. Harriet hiccups while sleeping. He swears if anyone else outside of the cell knows this, he is a dead man for sure.  
Behind Clover was small laughter and a raspy voice, “First time?”  
The brown haired man answered angrily, “No stuff it’s my first time unlike you who keeps on getting drunk, Qrow,” Qrow with his drunken self scoffs, “you’ve been doing this so many times. Why do you still end up here?”  
Qrow lays his back on the bed, “The beds here are comfier than the ones at my apartment.”  
Clover asks with concern, “Wanna talk about it?”  
“No.” Both went silent again including Harriet sleeping peacefully and snoring quietly.

The only reason Clover knows this is because he’ll see Qrow in the pub once in a while. If Qrow got sober enough it will lead to Clover hearing Qrow telling him how he went to jail, again and again, it felt like a relief every time Qrow gets out scott free. Being a bartender was both fun and horrific for the brown haired man.  
He found it very stupid until he and Harriet got into the mess themselves and how easy is for them to end up in the prison bars. Clover still wishes that he had driven a little bit faster than 59 mph. There he is now the only non-drunken-ish one along with two other drunk idiots waiting to word out their defenses to the police department.

Clover seeing the police sitting in front of him, he thinks that he can prove himself innocent by having a normal conversation. Trying his best to not sound drunk like when his car got stopped.

The boy went to sit on the bed Qrow was laying down on, “Hey Qrow you know I have a spare comfy mattress back in my house storage.” the drunken man rolled his eyes,  
“Don’t think you can go innocent that way. I tried it once and twice and that lead me to a longer stay.” That sentence made him question his drunken records,  
“Just how many times have you been in arrest?” Qrow brings out two of his hands and tries counting it,  
“If I remember I think around six times. This is my seventh.” he says as he shows his hands totaling to 7.  
“Imagine having a record like yours I’ll die.”  
“Of course you will,” Clover potted, “don’t worry I’ll bring your favorite drink in your funeral if you really die.” Clover smiled, realizing now that he and Qrow may be a little bit alike apart from their different lives.  
Just like that, Harriet jotted up from sleeping and stood up in an instant, “I need to fucking piss!” Qrow pointed the toilet beside him and both boys closed their eyes. Respect women people.

As Harriet was done with her, you know what, she sat at a bench on her right, “Where are we?” she asks,  
“I don’t know. Where do you think are we?” Harriet inspected the area while turning her head,  
“Bed, toilet, small room, police… Qrow. We’re at jail!” She exclaimed with a smile,  
“She made it sound like she won a game of bingo.” Qrow said.  
“Not really at jail, only if you set your words right to not be in actual jail.” That made Clover remember the time he didn’t see Qrow not because he went to jail but to rehab. That didn’t stop him though but he did keep on low record for some time.  
“I’m surprised that you’re there with Qrow and me.”  
As Clover was about to set an argument on that he settled down and lowers his head, “I’m too, surprised myself.”

In two hours is where all three have to claimed themselves as innocent. Qrow is the first person out of the cell. It seems as if the officers were done already with his shit so they let him out in five minutes. Harriet was next and she left shorter than Qrow because of how fast she’s talking. Clover took the longest as he spoke in complete sentences, though it felt short because of the police being a hundred percent done with him being grammatically correct.  
To a surprise not only was Harriet waiting for him, but even Qrow was also waiting for him. Only for him to be notified how Qrow’s car was towed down. They went to the car and drove, at least faster than 59 mph.  
“You know Qrow, I thought you were just a major cute idiot-”  
“Did you just call me cute?” Clover nodded his head. Beside Clover was Harriet giggling quietly, so he lightly pushes her jokingly, “continue. I want to hear this.” the word ‘cute’ wasn’t something Clover expected for himself to admit,  
“I thought you were just a drunken idiot but after myself being in your shoes I realize something. I’m also a fucking idiot also,” he said with a tone that reflects his major dumbassery,  
The boy grins, “Took you long enough to see that you’re stupid.”  
“Shut up, I did this once and I’m a part time dumbass. But you are a full-time dumbass drunkard.” Short enough after their conversation they were already at Qrow’s house. Both Clover and Harriet waved goodbye and then they drove again to go to Harriet’s house.

All of a sudden she decided to sing out loud a sea shanty, “What will you do with a drunken sailor!-” it wasn’t pretty.


End file.
